Love Doesn't Come In PackagesTRADUÇÃO
by Mocho Azul
Summary: Bella:"muitos questionariam porque é que uma rapariga vulgar estaria aborrecida por se ir casar com um principe.Edward meu futuro marido daqui a 15min ia casar-se comigo por causa de um acordo"a história de um casamento revoltante e de um amor acidental
1. Infelizmente Casada

Esta fic é uma tradução por isso NÃO É minha. Esta maravilhosa história pertence à autora **simplyanaddiction **e é graças à sua permissão que eu estou a publicar a sua tradução. Os melhores reviews vão ser traduzidos por mim e enviados para ela. Também se preferirem podem já escreve-los em inglÊs porque assim, depois, é só fazer copy paste. Espero que gostem tanto como eu gostei. Vão comentando.

* * *

Muitas pessoas questionariam porque é que uma vulgar – ok, talvez não muito vulgar –rapariga estaria aborrecida por se ir casar com o principe herdeiro de Inglaterra. Edward, meu futuro marido em menos de 15 minutos, ia-se casar comigo por causa de um acordo. Este "acordo" foi proposto pelos nossos pais quando ainda éramos muito novos.

Aqui, à espera que as enormes portas da igraja se abrissem, eu estava a hiperventilar e a amaldiçoar-me por ter concordado com isto. Alice, a minha dama de honor, melhor amiga e irmã de Edward, segurava o meu véu e fazia o seu melhor para me acalmar.

De repente, a marcha nupcial começou a ser tocada; o meu sinal para entrar na igreja. Alice incitou-e a anadr para a frente.

Nas últims semanas, a minha relação com Alice, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett veio a fortalecer-se. Rosalie e Jasper eram gémeos. Emmett era primo de Edward e Alice, e namorado de Rosalie. O namrad de Alice era Jasper. Todos nós formávamos um grande círculo de amigos. Eles eram perfeitos…

Mas era aqui que estava o cerne da questão: Edward tinha uma namorada e casaria com ela se não fosse eu. O seu nome era Tanya e o problema é que eles só se conhceram depois do casamento estar acordado. Ela era a assistente pessoal dele, ou seja, era ela que organizava as suas actividades diárias, atendia os telefonemas e marcava os apontamentos.

"Tu consegues Bella" – Alice insistia, desviando-me dos meus pensamentos

"Não penses muito… Foca-te no Edward" – disse Rosalie, dando palmadinhas no meu ombro

"Rose, isso não vai ajudar. Tu sabes porque é que nos vamos casar; é para que assim o Edward possa, legitimamente, governar o país. A sua reputação seria posta em causa se ele acabasse comigo depois da proposta. Por isso, eu preciso de fazer isto por ele. Ele merece"

"Obrigada Bella. Tu ajudaste-o realmente" – disse Tanya agradecida. Eu apenas sorri em resposta

"Claro, claro"- murmurei, enquanto entrava na igreja. Teria voltado para trás se Charlie, o meu pai, não me estivesse a levar até ao altar.

Edward estava lá no fundo, olhando para mim com uma inesperada admiração. Ao seu lado, Jasper e Emmett estavam a rir-se loucamente enquanto me piscavam o olho, ao qual retribui com um sorriso.

Charlie fez-me parar meso ao lado de Edwad "Estás preparada?" sussurrou-me Edward ao ouvido. Claro que não estava! Mas, mesmo assim, assenti. Passei o meu bouquet à Alice e esperei.

"Estamos hoje reunidos para celebrar a sagrada união de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan…" iniciou o padre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x-x-x-x------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O casamento decorreu calmamente até ao copo de água, graças a Alice e á sua equipa que planeou tudo. Edward e eu comportávamo-nos como "um casal feliz", cumprimentando e agradecendo aos nossos convidados por terem vindo esta noite.

Charlie dançou comigo a tradicional dança de pai e filha. Depois, Jasper, Carlisle (o pai de Edward) e Emmett reclamaram a sua vez. Fiz o papel de noiva feliz, não querendo arruinar esta noite tão cuidadosamente bem planeada.

Apenas Edward, Alice, Jasper, Tanya, Emmett, Rosalie e eu sabiamos a verdadeira razão de eu me casar com ele. Todos os outros pensavam que era a minha vontade.

* * *

E então? que axaram do primeiro cap?

Bjo


	2. Primeiro Dia

**Ainda bem que toda a gente está a gostar!!! A autora vai adorar saber! Desculpem não responder aos reviews neste capítulo e peço desculpa pelo atraso.**

**Este segundo capítulo é dedicado às primeiras leitoras: Stela Alencar; Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine; Pandora; Jess Oliver Masen Cullen; Lueh Sayuri; Marydf Evans Cullen; cacau; lunam217; Lisy Cullen.**

**Já agora gostaria de vos pedir que dessem uma vista de olhos à minha nova fic **_**Memories, **_**penso que se gostam desta tb vão gostar dela.**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: O primeiro dia

A luz que vinha da janela magoava-me os olhos. Eu espreguicei-me e bocejei. De repente apercebi-me, a partir de agora ia morar no palácio de Buckingham. Virei-me, encontrando Edward, no outro lado da cama, a ressonar baixinho.

Depois de lavar os dentes, fiz o meu caminho até à cozinha onde cumprimentei o cozinheiro chefe. O seu nome era Charles e ele era o homem mais gentil à face da Terra. Ele deixava-me roubar gelado sempre que queria.

Cuidadosamente, equilibrando o café que eu fiz numa bandeja, subi as escadas e voltei para o quarto. Edward ainda estava a dormir! Caramba, ele era preguiçoso para um príncipe…

"Edward…", disse abanando-o gentilmente, "Acorda". Ele apenas balbuciou algo e revirou-se, acabando por descansar com o braço em cima dos olhos. Acordá-lo desta maneira não ia resultar. Coloquei a bandeja com o pequeno-almoço em cima da mesa e fui até à casa de banho com um único propósito…

Abri a torneira e molhei as minhas mãos. Edward ainda estava na mesma posição em que eu o deixei. A cama inclinou-se quando me ajoelhei à beira do Edward. Cuidadosamente, deixei que a água que tinha nas minhas caísse em cima da sua camisola. Ele voou para fora da cama, chocado.

"Bella!"

"Bom dia dorminhoco," disse, secando as minhas mãos. "Fiz o pequeno-almoço". Apontei para cima da mesa, sentando-me.

"Porquê água?" ele perguntou, cautelosamente, sentando-se opostamente a mim.

"Era isso ou gelo"

"Água é melhor. A Tanya telefonou?" Com isso o meu humor foi abaixo

"Não"

"Ok, diz-me quando ela telefonar" Homens eram tão patéticos! Aqui estou eu, a sua esposa, e ele pergunta-me pela sua namorada!

"Ok, eu digo-te" Levantei-me rapidamente dirigindo-me à casa de banho, precisava de um banho depois da festa de ontem à noite.

Enrolei uma toalha à minha volta e voltei ao meu quarto, esperando que Edward já tivesse saído. Já tinha.

No quarto não se encontrava nenhuma das minhas roupas, graças à Alice. Ela tinha mudado por completo o meu guarda-roupa, dizendo "Uma princesa precisa de se parecer uma princesa".

As únicas roupas normais que eu tinha eram calças e tops. Peguei numa calça azul marinho e num top verde. Enrolei as calças até aos meus joelhos, permitindo que ficasse mais fresca.

Lá em baixo, a família inteira já estava acordada. Rosalie e Jasper também viviam cá, e não pareciam de qualquer modo perturbados por namorar com membros da família real…

"Olá Bella" um coro de vozes cumprimentou-me.

"Bom dia" disse tomando um lugar à beira de Edward. Tinha que, pelo menos, fingir que estava feliz por ter casado, por causa de Carlisle e Esme.

"Então Bella, como é que dormiste esta noite?" perguntou Esme, com um sorriso mailicioso na cara que a fazia parecer vinte anos mais nova. A minha cara ardeu e consegui reparar que o Edward também estava a corar.

"Ummm… bem, acho eu" eu soava nervosa e envergonhada.

"Espero que o Edward não te tenha mantido acordada por muito tempo", continuou a Esme, pondo uma mão no ombro de Edward. A minha cara, se fosse possível, ficou ainda mais vermelha.

Depois do pequeno-almoço, toda a gente se dirigiu aos respectivos quartos. Edward e eu caminhamos até ao nosso para nos prepararmos para as actividades deste dia. Tanya entrou vestida no seu traje de trabalho, completamente diferente de ontem. Foi de encontro a Edward dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios, enquanto eu olhava para o outro lado com desgosto. Eu já os tinha visto a beijarem-se antes, mas agora eu estava casada com este homem!

Passei por eles, não os querendo ver, mas o Edward agarrou a minha mão. Não olhou para mim, mas não deixava soltar-me. Tanya falava com ele, enquanto ele estava sentado na cama com um braço ao redor da sua cintura. Eu apenas olhava para a mão que me agarrava firmemente. Tanya não notava na nossa pequena troca.

"Têm um desfile de moda ao qual devem comparecer, hoje. Começa ao meio dia. Está a ser patrocinado pela tua prima Edward. Veste-te casualmente, ténis e o Porsche vermelho" Tanya disse sistematicamente.

"Quanto a ti Bella, a Alice vai-te preparar. São dez e meia agora, por isso ela deve estar quase a chegar" ela continuou, olhando para o relógio.

"Falando no diabo…" Edward disse enquanto Alice se aproximava da porta com o Jasper, que segurava um monte ridículo de aparelhos electrónicos.

Alice congelou assim que viu o estado de intimidade da Tanya e do Edward juntos, mas procedeu ao arranjo de um pequeno estúdio de maquilhagem.

"Vem cá Bella" ela ordenou-me. A expressão na minha cara devia ser de puro horror uma vez que o Edward e o Jasper desmancharam-se a rir.

"Edward! Socorro!" implorei, agarrando-me à sua mão como se fosse a minha vida, enquanto a Alice me tentava soltar.

"Desculpa… o pequeno monstro também irá apanhar-me!!" disse num tom de desculpa. Eu fitei-o, desejando que os meus olhos tivessem raios laser que lhe abrisse dois buracos na sua cabeça…

"Bella, pára de agir como se eu te fosse matar!" disse Alice, aborrecida.

"Sim, eu sei, tu vais fazer pior que isso," murmurei, enquanto ela me sentava na cadeira em frente ao espelho.

Depois de uns longos e torturantes quarenta e cinco minutos, Alice deixou-me ir. O espelho à minha frente reflectia a uma jovem de vinte e um anos que vestia uma discreta – graças a Deus! – t-shirt que apertava ao pescoço deixando as costas a descoberto, e umas calças de ganga pretas e justinhas. A t-shirt era de um azul marinho que combinava quase com tudo.

O meu cabelo estava encaracolado e foi deixado solto de modo a cair livremente pelos meus ombros. A maquilhagem quase nem se notava; era suave e perfeita.

Por muito que odiasse ter que admitir, estava fantástica. Alice deu-me um par de ténis azul escuro e um par de uns enormes óculos de sol Dior.

Completamente pronto, tudo parecia óptimo. Eu estava sofisticada mas ainda assim jovem e casual. A melhor parte eram as sapatilhas; elas reduziam a probabilidade de eu cair.

Alice sorriu orgulhosamente e arrastou-me pelas escadas abaixo. Passamos pelo Emmett que estava a jogar Halo 3, na sua grande e cara sala de jogos. Ele assobiou apreciativamente levando-me a corar.

"Bella, nós vamos acabar de nos arranjar e seguir logo atrás de vocês. Por isso, tu e o Edward podem ir indo", disse Alice, empurrando-me para a beira da porta onde o Edward estava. Ele estava num traje casual, parecendo-se com um modelo de vinte e dois anos.

"Pronta?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo presumidamente.

"Culpa a Alice. Não lhe pedi para se demorar tanto…" queixei-me

"Bem, valeu a pena. Estás linda!" disse Edward, fazendo que eu corasse mais uma vez.

"Obrigada Edward! Esta é a primeira vez que apreciaste o meu trabalho," disse Alice animada, "Adeus Bella! E Edward afasta os homens dela" saiu dançando, deixando-me a amaldiçoá-la até ao ponto mais sinistro do inferno, por causa do último comentário.

Entrei num dos muitos carros de Edward; o seu Porsche vermelho. Ele conduziu a uma velocidade que quebrava todas as leis, mas pensando bem, as leis não o afectavam.

Chegamos quinze minutos mais cedo e fomos rapidamente acompanhados pela família dele inteira. Iria ser um desfile de moda dos diabos.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado e desculpem quaisquer erros.**

**Não se esqueçam de visitar **_**Memories.**_

**Comentem e bjinhos**


End file.
